


How the Mighty Fall in Love - Elesis x Raven

by Arixphes



Category: Elesis (Elsword) - Fandom, Elsword (Video Game), Raven (Elsword) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fanfiction for a contest for Elsword. This is a short take of Elesis dealing with her feelings for Raven and having to be at his side after the Velder Rebellion.</p><p>Characters in the story are<br/>Elesis: As Grand Master<br/>Raven: As Blade Master<br/>Elsword: As Rune Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Mighty Fall in Love - Elesis x Raven

The sun shone on the crimson tones of her long locks. With bright red eyes she found her gaze towards the bronze skinned male, fully in white and black, accepting a medal of valor from the red knights. Her red knights, showering him with praise due to his aid in Velder. She was proud to have fought by his side. He had been brilliant with his sword and a genius tactical planner. So many battles were won because of his expertise. Elesis' ruby eyes shone as they caught the gleam at her claymore at her side. She needed to leave before he noticed her, before he had a chance to approach her and start conversation. Yet even as the thoughts screamed the desire to flee, her slender form reminded in place, poised elegant as Elesis always was. 

"Hey..." his voice penetrated her senses shaking the crimson knight to her very core, "How come you're all the way back here?" 

Her head tilted slightly, so her gaze was looking upwards towards him without raising her head. She could feel the blood come to her face and the deep heat flood her pale cheeks. His gaze like honey among ink black pupils, surrounding their darkness like liquid gold. There was nothing she could do, she was trapped in his eyes. "Congratulations Raven..." she replied in an attempt to keep her voice from shaking. "It is a privilege to have you as an honorary knight. We have taken Velder and given it back to the people and its thanks to your aid and support."

"Elesis you flatter me." he stretched out his Nasod arm, wiggling his fingers to keep them from becoming stiff. It had lost all the fiery rage that had previously caused him to lose control, "You are the leader of the Red Knights. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you or your training. I think you deserve an award more than I do." His hand fell back to his side comfortably. "These ceremonies make me so uncomfortable..." he frowned. 

The red-haired Knight took a deep breath, "I should get back to work..." she said suddenly, fight or flight making her heart beat rapidly in her chest. 

"How about some training before dinner then?" he beamed, enjoying the idea of combat with the crimson haired Elesis. "I bet you can't best me...."

A challenge, something she could never back down from. Her nervous, timid demeanor vanished and the Valiant warrior returned. She stood up straight and looked him dead in the eyes. "Accepted good sir..." was all she said before picking up the heavy claymore and turning away, the skirt of her red and white dress flowing with her movements. "I'll be at the training grounds if you want to ensure you aren't feasting on your foot for dinner." 

It took a moment for the dark haired blade master to understand what had transpired, "Wait a minute..." his golden eyes trailed after her, watching the movement of her feet on the grass. He found himself biting his lower lip as he stared at Elesis. "Such a fiery creature she is..." he beamed.

"Yo Raven," Elesis' brother Elsword had come to offer well wishes to his companion. Standing in front of him he stuck out his hand, "Congratulations." he replied. Raven took it and shook it. 

"Thanks." Raven's gaze was looking past Elsword to Elesis who he saw heading inside, "I... I need to go. I challenged your sister and I have to be sure I don't lose." 

"Woah. We're going to have a funeral today too." Elsword joked. His hand went to the raven haired male's shoulder, "You know better than to challenge a woman especially my sister. She'll have your manhood for breakfast." Shaking his head, the red haired boy pulled away with a giant impish grin on his face. "Have fun!" he walked the opposite way Elesis had. "I'll be sure your tombstone reads 'If only he had listened to Elsword.'" The younger male laughed with a glance back. 

White gloved hands ran through his his jet black locks as air pushed through his lips in a deep sigh, "What have I gotten myself into with these two red heads." 

His blade at his side he moved finally, passing through the path she had, trying to keep his mind focused. He made his way indoors to the training grounds. He knew where The Red-Haired Knight would be. As he entered the secluded stone bricked room he stood, hearing the gentle swish of her sword swings in the air as she cleanly cut it. The gleam of the blade caught his eye. The flash of red hair followed her movements before falling back lovingly to caress her shoulders. He gulped, unsure why he was suddenly feeling a cold chill pass through his body. The random terror that had struck him, keeping him in the entry way. 

"You just going to stand there?" he jumped when she spoke. Blood filled his bronze cheeks as he blushed darkly. 

"No." 

"Then come at me." She raised the claymore up to her waist and held it in front of him. 

"Wha... What?" Raven hadn't heard Elesis be so serious outside of war. 

"You don't think I could just let you take opportunity to attack me did you?" her pink lips curled into a smirk. "So let's go. Or would you rather I chop your head off?" A deep chuckle bubbled out of her mouth. 

"Uh... No...." he held his blade to the side, his nasod arm trembling at the thought of his life being taken. The technology was intelligent and difficult to control but nothing Raven couldn't handle. "Are you sure you want to do this Elesis? I mean... Don't get all emotional or anything..." he taunted her. 

"You..." not happy at being provoked the Red haired woman lunged forward with her blade strike from over her head with full force, " You jerk!" she heard metal on metal as he had poised with his arm bent to stop her blow. They were inches from one another, his breath on her face. The heat made her flush again, causing her anger to boil further. 

Raven was amused by her and he scrunched up his face. "Well, Miss Grand Master, I think you've met your match." She pulled away and took a second swing which he easily blocked with his metal claw. "Your face matches your hair Elesis, you might want to take a break." 

"Never!" she cried swinging her entire body full circle to land a blow to his side. He grabbed the claymore with his Nasod arm and held it in his metal hand, holding it up with no effort. He stepped forward, forcing her back with the length of her weapon allowing a little bit of mental control to slip. 

"Tsk Tsk." he continued to step forward, his black hair falling about his bronzed features, "Little Red haired Elesis," She felt the stone wall cool against her back and her head eased back. She was trapped. With a clang the claymore fell from her hand to the ground, "Let me show you what I can do..." She turned her face to the side, avoiding the glowing amber eyes that haunted her. The cold steel was on her flesh, biting her skin slightly as she heard the gentle rip of cloth could be heard through the otherwise silent training room. The chill of the air upon her slightly tanned skin made her jump and look at him. He was still smiling as he pulled his blade away.

"You...." Elesis grit her teeth as her fiery gaze looked into his honeyed tones. "How dare you..." tears were forming behind her crimson eyes. "You beast..." She used her force to press her hands into his stomach, forcing him off her. As he stumbled he caught himself quickly and shook his head. "You think because I'm the leader I've got no feelings?" she cried, her voice cracking, "Because I'm strong and strong willed I don't get hurt?" she brought her hand to her stomach and held her dress, but she still felt exposed. 

Raven's demeanor changed. Seeing her vulnerable made him blink in confusion. "Ele...sis..." he dropped his blade and moved to her quickly his hand on her waist as he pressed her back into the wall. Their faces both flushed his nose met hers. A catalyst that sent her head to the side and his face closer to hers. The soft moist flesh of their lips meeting as the warmth of their embrace surrounded them, their bodies melding in sweet soft melodies of love. 

Gasping they pulled away, their breathing laboured, "Raven..." she gulped, "I've always loved you. I just didn't think it was right to." Her admission made her face turn bright pink. He didn't respond, but allowed his lips to take hers, his fingers upon her cheek stroking softly down her cheek and neck.

"I love you Elesis..."


End file.
